You Belong To Me
by Smidgie
Summary: Holly belongs to Artemis. Artemis belongs to Holly. But neither of them will admit it. Very dark. AH, AM. LC compliant. Artemis is off his nut. Holly is his slave. You've been warned.


Another Evanescence song fic (I think I'm going through a phase… :-) ) This one's called 'Snow White Queen', and once again I have no idea where it came from.

Disclaimer: Bugger off. I own it. It's all mine! Mine, I tell you! (I wish. . .)

* * *

**_stoplight lock the door  
don't look back  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you_**

She hid in the dark – _this cursed mansion is good for something after all, all the pretty hidey-holes _– after night had fallen. She tiptoed through the corridors, attic to cellar – _just to avoid him, to keep out of his bed for just one more night, just one more_ – to keep him searching – _hunting like the goddess who bears his name_ – even though she knew she'd pay when the sun rose.

**_you'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
you don't know me_**

He worked in the morning, endured his family in the afternoon, and came to her at night – _and how I wish it were otherwise_ – with words of silver and actions of lead. And every night he chased her around the mansion with mismatched eyes _– like my own_ – reflecting fascinated hatred. And sometimes she swore she heard a muttered voice wondering why he put himself through this torture – _and it is nice to know you hurt as much as I do _– even though she told herself it was because it told her that somewhere, under the lies, that Artemis Fowl still existed.

But it still hurt – _burns like fire, doesn't it?_ – when he asked – _asks_ – those things of her – _and I shake so hard I almost fall to pieces _– and belief shattered like a family heirloom. And she could have sworn that once – _once, when a smile was a smile and not a memory_ – that he'd known her, for what she was.

**_you belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over _**

She didn't – _couldn't_ – pretend to understand why he still kept her around. Certainly she gave him nothing he didn't already get from his wife – _those three bratlings are proof enough of that_ – and could get from countless other women. But yet, he still chased her around the mansion when night had fallen – _insanity glittering in your eyes, oh Artemis, why do you rip open the scars to let the poisoned blood flow?_ – and teaching her – _time and time again_ – that she belonged to him. And yet, though he whispered possessively in her ear words of ownership, they both knew that while he owned her body, she owned his soul – _and I have far more power than you do._

**_soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you_**

And she didn't admit it, anymore than he did – _or would, or could, or will!_ – and perhaps they couldn't admit it, for it would drive him further insane, and break her spirit completely, and destroy the illusion, the one they built upon mutual forced hatred. But one day – _one day when we both wake and see the golden sun instead of pitch black _– he'll realise – _he'll scream and kick and weep before he admits it, but he'll realize_ – that they are so similar – _that he's just like me._

**_wake up in a dream  
frozen fear  
all your hands on me  
I can't scream _**

She had never been afraid of him before – _it happened_ – but he was so different now – _can you blame him?_ – and sometimes the fear froze her heart until she could hardly breathe. They were the nights he won their games of hide and seek – _or is it cat and mouse?_ – and his hands ran over her skin and left burning trails in their wake – _and I bite the pillow rather than scream for him to stop or start or to let me wake up from this dream._

**_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep _**

She could feel his scorn in her sleep – _the chaos I bring to the order in his genius_ – and she couldn't escape the way he thought of her. He saw her as the embodiment of is childhood disasters – _insane Mummy talking to a stuffed figure, Daddy lost at sea, Butler with an L stitched on his chest in Kevlar tissue, all dead now_ – and perhaps that was what pushed him off the edge.

**_you belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over_**

She hadn't always belonged to him – _nor had his soul always been hers_ – but the war had changed that – _as the attack had changed him_ – that fateful day. A group of fairy assassins had attempted to kill him – _for reasons never discovered_ – when he and his family were picnicking one afternoon in the fields near their home. Artemis escaped with only a bullet to the right shoulder – _thank gods_ – but he was never truly Artemis again, as the assassins took the lives of his mother, father, and the two Butlers before turning the guns on themselves.

**_soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you _**

The nights when he catches her – _in the ballroom or the dining room or the hall of Fowls_ – and he gets to choose what happens – _of course we make love, though it is angry and hate filled and is more of a battle, both warring for control_ – and he always dreams afterwards, nightmares of blood and fury that she rocks him through – _but he never wakes; thank the gods for small mercies _– and she always leaves before dawn breaks, leaves to spend the day deep in the basement in the den of despair he likes her to live in.

**_I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides _**

He lives in a whirl of society, a circle of wine and fine eating and good company – _and he dies inside; his heart is dead, and it screams at him to join it in the afterlife_ – and how she wants to break the chain – _and resurrect that damn soul, even though its been longer than three days for this messiah to rise again_ – and nothing is more tormenting, nothing, nothing, nothing at all…

**_you belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over _**

He was the walking dead for weeks after the attack – _and no one could crack his shell, not even me _– but he snapped out of it, took over the business, and it soared –_ how it soared!_ – and they were shouting his name from the rooftops. And he retreated from his fairy friends, and they could not understand why, until a dozen of the most major governments of the world were alerted to the existence of fairy kind. The fairies were wiped out, and the ones left alive where auctioned off – _auctioned! Like animals! _– to the highest bidders. He attended those auctions – _oh, the place of highest honour to he who revealed the fairy threat! _– and he'd wanted to see her suffer, she who did not – _could not, I had protested_ – save his loved ones. But he had bought her, for reasons he had never told – _and that I never wanted to know_ – but she soon discovered them on her own.

**_soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you_**

So she remained his pet, to be played with by night and hated by day. She lived in the cellar, but had soon discovered the extensive secret passages of Fowl Manor, which allowed her to go everywhere she wanted – _except to home, to Haven. But Haven is destroyed now._ And they played cat and mouse by night, and 'guess my emotions' in the day – _but I always read him well, he is like a book for my amusement_ – and though all they wanted was each other –_ to heal the rifts in his absent heart, there is nothing I more_ _desire_ – they never revealed it, and instead screamed venom at each other.

**_you belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over_**

But he could never deny it, that he belonged to her, and she to him. And there was never anywhere to hide in their games, for she knew him better than he knew himself. For she was his conqueror, and he her snow-white darling with the heart of black.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the ending. My muse kinda decided to go on holiday half way through. Anyway**… prepares to beg…**Please review this humble one's small contribution to the world of AF fan fiction. Please! PLEASE!** …openly and unashamedly begs…**


End file.
